


Something Beautiful

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of sweetness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

This was the most relaxed that Chris had ever seen Lance--he was sprawled in the bottom of the boat, dozing in the sun, with the tiniest of smiles on his face. He was slightly flushed, probably from too much sun, his cheeks a soft rosy pink. The hat he'd been wearing earlier had flattened one side of his hair; the other stuck up in spikes that Chris knew were soft to the touch. A bit of drool had collected at the corners of Lance's mouth; his lips were slack and open, just a bit. Chris didn't think that there was a more beautiful sight in the world....

Leaning up on one elbow to get a better look, he noticed a dragonfly on one of the spikes of Lance's hair. It was a brilliant green, shiny and perfect, it's huge iridescent wings flexing slightly as it rested against the blond strands. A slight gust of wind stirred Lance's hair, and the dragonfly's wings shivered before flexing one last time as it lifted off. Chris rolled to his back to watch it fly away, rocking the boat gently.

When it had gone out of Chris's range of vision, he rolled back to see that Lance had woken up, and was watching him, the same smile on his face as before. His voice was barely a whisper as he said, "Tell me what you see."

Chris's voice was just as quiet when he answered, "Something beautiful."

Lance flushed, dropping his eyes shyly.

Chris leaned forward, using gentle fingers to lift Lance's chin before he pressed a soft kiss onto Lance's parted lips. When he moved away, they were both breathless, and Chris felt light-headed.

"What was that for?"

Chris just shrugged and smiled. "Because I could."

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2002


End file.
